The present invention relates to disposable razors and in particular to low cost single-edge disposable razors.
The invention also relates to one-piece razors where all elements of the razor are plastic save the metallic razor blade. Thus, the language "one-piece" relates to all elements of the razor except the blade or blades, as the case may be.
A prior art razor over which the present invention is an improvement is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,852 issued Nov. 3, 1964, to E. B. Westlake, Jr. The '852 reference shows a one-piece razor with a replaceable double-edge blade.